It's Ok
by Queen Gina
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go out to dinner. There Kurt is reminded of the people he has lost and Blaine does his best to comfort him. Oneshot. Klaine.


**A/N I don't own anything, not Glee, not Gilmore Girls, nothing. **

Kurt and Blaine were doing something they hadn't done in a long time. Go on a date. It wasn't that they didn't see each other, rather they saw each other everyday as they lived together. Kurt's father had died of a heart attack only a few short months after they graduated college and Blaine had insisted on living with him, worrying that he would be lonely.

Kurt had been especially excited when Blaine told him that he had gotten reservations at a restaurant on Monday. He had spent that moment until the moment they left on Friday (excluding the times he worked) designing the perfect outfit. For both him and Blaine. He daren't risk Blaine choosing an outfit that would clash with his.

So Blaine and Kurt had gotten into their fabulous outfits and left their apartment at half past seven to make their eight o'clock reservation.

The drive was short, and the restaurant exquisite. They hadn't dinned this well in years. The two got out of their car and made their way into the establishment. They were greeted by a cheerful man and escorted to their perfectly decorated table, Kurt mockingly pulling out Blaine's chair for him before sitting down himself.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, his eyes sparkling. They had missed this, going out. They should do this more often. Soon after, a waiter came to their table.

"Hello, my name is Burt and I'll be your server this evening. What would you like to drink?" the waiter said, whipping out a pen and notepad. Blaine didn't notice because after the fifth word Kurt's hand had gone stiff in his and his smile had vanished.

"Kurt?" he said cautiously, ignoring the slightly impatient pen tap. Kurt didn't move. He turned to the waiter, "Just water for now." Burt nodded and left, leaving Blaine to place his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to snap him out of whatever memory he was reliving. He blinked and looked at Blaine, his eyes watery.

"Yes, Blaine," he said shakily, gripping Blaine's hand tightly.

"We can leave if you want, if this makes you uncomfortable," Blaine said quietly, moving his hand to cover Kurt's. Before he even finished his sentence, Kurt was shaking his head.

"No, I want to stay. Hearing his name shouldn't bother me, it's been-"

"_Three months_," Blaine completed for him, "it's only been _three months_. You and your dad were close. There's nothing wrong with not being over it yet." He looked at Kurt, his eyes full on concern for his boyfriend. Kurt had opened his mouth to say something when Burt returned with their waters.

"Here you are," he said, setting the sweating water glasses and a basket of bread in front of the couple, "Are you ready to order?" Kurt stared stonily at the fabric of his napkin as Blaine answered.

"We'll need a few more minutes, if that's ok." Burt nodded cheerily and walked away from their table. Kurt sucked in a breath.

"I don't want to leave. We're here to have a nice night out, so let's have one," Kurt flashed a smile that looked like it was costing him, but Blaine knew that once Kurt's mind was made up, there was no changing it. Kurt disentangled his hand from Blaine's and picked up the menu, perusing it with interest. Blaine sighed and picked up his own menu.

They ate dinner, and dessert. They smiled and laughed, the only exception was when Burt visited their table. Kurt would stiffen and look away, Blaine would smile and hold Kurt's hand. Then they went back to enjoying themselves, though neither forgot about the memories that had been newly resurfaced.

Once dinner was finished they left and drove back to their apartment in silence. Kurt was looking out the window, looking more and more depressed by the minute.

When they arrived at their building they walked in, greeting the doorman with a wave, and proceeded directly to the elevator, where Blaine put his arm around the taller man's waist.

Kurt waited until they were in their apartment and the door was safely locked to break down. He curled up on their stylish yet affordable couch, pulling his knees to his chest and rocking slightly, silent tears streaming down his face.

Blaine set to work immediately. If he knew anything at all, he knew how to make his boyfriend feel better. They had been together for six years now, if you didn't count those horrible months when they decided to take a break from each other, and they never seemed to.

He grabbed the teapot and set it on the stove, the water boiling while he procured the blanked his grandmother had made for him and lay it snugly around Kurt's shoulders, thankful now that there weren't too many walls in their apartment so he could see the love of his life in all stages of the make-Kurt-feel-better routine. A routine he normally didn't have to use, but a routine nonetheless.

The kettle whistled just as Blaine was pressing play on Kurt's favorite season of _Gilmore Girls_. He straitened up and quickly set about making tea the way Kurt preferred it. Milk, honey, and just a little bit of sugar.

Placing the cup on the coffee table to cool, Blaine sat down, pulling the taller boy into him and wrapping the blanket around the both of them just as the opening credits started to play.

_If you're out on the road, feeling lonely, and so cold_

Kurt sniffed, reaching for his tea and taking a tentative sip.

"You know it's ok, right? To feel sad?" Blaine said as the credits continued, rubbing Kurt's shoulders gently.

"No it's not, I should be stronger than this. He was when my mom died," Kurt said, snuggling his head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's heart broke a bit at the thought of Kurt being stronger than he already was.

"Kurt, you are the strongest person that I know," he said quietly. "What makes you think that your dad didn't break down when your mom died?"

"He was always there, so strong and solid. I knew he was sad, but after the funeral I almost _never_ saw him shed a tear. And here I am, four months later, and I can't even go to _dinner _without becoming a sobbing wreck." He picked up the blanket and dried his face as another onslaught of tears came.

"Kurt, I didn't know either of you then, but I can assure you that your dad was broken up about your mom's death until the day he died. There's _nothing_wrong with breaking down. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that it's healthy." Kurt was silent, his eyes trained on the television.

_"You're scared." _

_"Well, yeah!"_

"You're don't seriously think that you're weak, do you?" Blaine asked, completely ignoring the television.

"Quiet, Blaine, this is the best part," Kurt hushed, his voice still raspy from crying.

_"I am not a fan of ladders."_

_"They scare the crap outta me too."_

Blaine knew better than to interrupt after that and patiently waited until the episode had ended, holding onto his boyfriend tightly the entire time.

When the credits were rolling, Blaine picked up the controller and switched the show off. Kurt made an annoyed noise, clearly hoping to continue onto the next episode.

"Kurt, we need to talk about this," Blaine said, shifting so that he was cross-legged and facing Kurt, the blanket slipping off his legs.

"Talk about what, you not letting me watch television when I'm depressed?" Kurt pulled the blanket around him and sipped his tea. It tore Blaine up inside to see him like this. Someone so beautiful and amazing should never have to go through this kind of pain.

"No, how you think being sad is being weak, everyone gets sad, Kurt. You can't keep it bottled in, it's not good for you." Kurt said nothing, curling into the couch. Blaine scooted towards him and wrapped his arms around the huddled figure.

"I'm glad you're here, Blaine," the crunched figure mutter softly, uncurling slightly to place his head against the other boy's shoulder. Blaine felt the outfit that Kurt had spent all week perfecting become damp. Kurt had started to cry again.

Blaine pulled him in tighter, not caring that the tea in Kurt's hand was spilling on his shirt. He never wanted to let go, all he wanted to do was hold his boyfriend and make all the bad times go away.

But he couldn't. And that just made him hold tighter until Kurt pulled away, his normally flawless skin red from crying.

"Next episode?" he asked, knowing that Kurt wasn't going to talk about this anymore. Kurt nodded and snuggled into him.

Blaine knew that Kurt was still horribly depressed. There really wasn't anything he could do except hold him. So he did. Like his life depended on it.

He raised the remote, clicking play.

_"I smell meat, is that meat?"_


End file.
